Omae wa Kaeru ka ? おまえ は かえる か ?
by Nazuki Reinuza
Summary: Atsuya kembali...? akankan Shirou akan menerimanya kembali...?


A/N : ha-halo…ini fic ke dua saya tentang InaIre dan kali ini tokoh utamanya adalah Fubuki Shirou…(yang paling saya suka…XD).

Disclaimer : Level 5

Character : Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya, Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Kazemaru

Ichirouta, Kidou Yuuto, Someoka Ryuugo, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji

Fudou Akio, Sakuma Jirou dll (terlalu banyak jadi segini saja hehhe…XD).

Warning : OOC, Aneh, Gaje, rumit, kurang rapih dalam pengetikan maupun perkataan, pokok

nya masih aneh, maklum Author masih pemula…^^

-Happy Reading-

Omae wa Kaeru ka ?

-おまえ は かえる か-

-You Comeback ?-

Di suatu pagi, seperti biasa tim Inazuma Japan masih berlatih seperti hari-hari lainnya. Meskipun mereka sudah menang dalam kejuaraan FFI, tapi mereka masih bermain dengan penuh semangat seperti tidak merasa menang dan menjadi juara dunia atau FFI.

Terlihat di lapangan Smp Raimond, sedang di adakan atau lebih tepatnya sedang dilakukan pertandingan antara grup A yang diketuai oleh captain kita yang memiliki headband warna orange dikepalanya yaitu Endou Mamoru sang kiper dan grup B yang di pimpin oleh seorang gamemaker yang memakai kacamata google dan memakai jubah warna merah kita sebut saja dia Kidou Yuuto.

Seorang pemain berambut biru diikat ponytail sedang menggiring bola dengan indahnya dan dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa, kita sebut saja dia Kazemaru Ichirouta.

"Gouenji !" ucap Kazemaru sambil mengoper bola pada orang yang di sebut namanya tadi, tapi segera di potong oleh seorang berambut merah dan bermata hijau emerald.

Lalu si 'rambut merah' itu pun kembali mengoper bolanya pada pemain lain.

"Someoka-kun !" ucap si 'rambut merah' yang diketahui bernama Kiyama Hiroto.

Lalu orang yang dipanggil Someoka pun berlari untuk menggiring bola, dan siap-siap untuk menembakkan bola dengan jurus monsternya.

"waivan kurashu V3" ucap Someoka sambil menendang bola ke arah gawang.

"Mahou za Hando" kata si kipper dengan mengeluarkan jurusnya.

Namun sayang sekali tendangannya gagal dan sang kipper bernama Tachimukai Yuuki pun berhasil menangkap bola tadi dengan mudahnya.

"Kidou-san" Yuuki berteriak sambil melempar bola ke arah Yuuto.

Yuuto menggiring bola, namun di depannya terlihat seorang pemain berambut putih keperakan menghalangi Kidou untuk maju. Kidou mengutak-atik bola tapi si 'rambut putih' itu tak kunjung untuk menyerah.

"kau hebat juga Fubuki" Ujar Yuuto.

"kau juga, tapi…Snow Enshui" ucap Shirou dan memblok Yuuto dengan elemen esnya.

Shirou pun menggiring bola menuju kearah gawang…tapi…"Onii-chan !" teriak seseorang yang tak asing lagi suaranya oleh Shirou. Siing Shirou langsung diam, bola yang semula ada di kakinya menggelinding menjauhi dirinya, nafasnya seakan berhenti untuk sesaat, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang sekali, matanya terbelalak kaget mendengar suara itu, dan akhirnya Shirou hanya bisa diam tak bergerak.

Karena bola menggelinding terus, dan anehnya tak ada yang mau mengejarnya, akhirnya sang bolapun melewati batas out "priit" sang wasit meniup peluit tanda bola keluar lapang.

Khawatir, ya…perasaan khawatirlah yang mendorong teman-teman Fubuki Shirou untuk mengetahui keadaan Shirou apa masih baik-baik saja.

"Fubuki ? daijoubuka ?" Tanya sang Captain kita Mamoru. Shirou masih diam tak merespon apa yang dikatakan Mamoru.

Karena kesal tak dijawab Mamorupun menguncang-guncangkan bahu Shirou agar dia sadar sambil berkata "Fubuki ? Fubuki ? Omae wa kiite ? Fubuki ?"

"ah…eh…he…? Ada apa captain ?" Tanya Shirou polos dan tak tau menau tentang kejadian diamnya itu.

"lha kok malah balik tanya, tadi kau diam tanpa sebab, daijoubuka ?" Tanya Mamoru.

"ooh daijoubu, gomen ne, tadi aku teringat sesuatu" jawab Shirou sambil tersenyum innocence.

"ya sudah, tapi lain kali jangan lakukan lagi ya !, kalau ada masalah bisa bilang kok, jangan di pendam" jawab sang Captain Mamoru.

"iya kita kan tomodachi" tambah Tsunami.

"ha..ha'i" jawab Shirou.

PRIITT

Bunyi tanda pertandingan berakhir telah dibunyikan. Semua pemain bersalaman, dengan penuh canda tawa. Hasil dari pertandingan ini adalah 0 - 0 tak ada yang menang dan tak ada yang kalah.

Seharusnya semua pemain tidak boleh pulang dulu, karena katanya akan di adakan pertandingan persahabatan melawan tim Neo Japan yang di gabungkan dengan tim Fire Dragon, tapi Shirou meminta izin untuk pulang cepat karena sesuatu hal. Karena tak kuat melihat wajah memelasnya Shirou, Mamoru pun mengijinkan Shirou untuk pulang cepat, karena perkumpulan kali ini pun tak terlalu penting.

(eeng…iingg…eeenngg…pembatas cerita datang…XD)

Shirou POV

Setelah berpamitan, akupun langsung pergi ke Hokkaido.

'Atsuya apa suara itu adalah suaramu ? kenapa kau masih ada ?' batinku sambil melihat keluar jendela bus yang aku tumpangi.

'jujur jika itu suaramu, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan denganmu, walaupun hanya 1 kali' batinku sedih dan bayangan-bayangan Atsuyapun mulai muncul di benakku.

Bayangan-bayangan itu meliputi saat-saat kita bermain bersama dan yang lainnya.

End Shirou POV

(koori no sekai de kimi no tewo nigiri *nyanyi gaya Fubuki* *di lempar sampah* karena tak nyambung…Pembatas cerita maksudnya)

Seusai rapat persiapan untuk melawan tim gabungan antara tim Neo Japan dan Fire Dragon, Mamoru, Ichirouta, Shuuya, Hiroto, Ryuugo dan Ryuuji telah berkumpul untuk membicarakan kenapa tadi Shirou bertingkah seperti itu.

"endou-kun apa yang akan kita lakukan ?"Tanya Hiroto.

"kita akan memata-matai Fubuki" jawab Mamoru.

"usst Endou, jangan itu tidak baik" potong Ichirouta.

"daripada kita memata-matai dia, lebih baik kita tanya langsungkan padanya" saran Shuuya.

"aah…ide yang bagus Gouenji" ucap Mamoru riang.

"apakah dia akan menjawabnya dengan jujur ? aku rasa Fubuki orangnya pendiam, dan bukan orang yang blak-blakan" ucap Ryuuji.

Semua orang kembali berpikir untuk solusinya.

"seandainya ada Kidou atau Fudou disini" ucap Ichirouta risih.

"ada tuh, mereka berdua sedang adu mulut bersama sakuma-kun disana" jawab Hiroto sambil menunjuk ke arah Yuuto, Akio, dan Jirou yang memang sedang adu mulut.

"mereka bertiga akan sampai kapan mereka akan seperti itu" keluh Mamoru.

"Someoka ? dari tadi raut wajahmu serius sekali ? khawatir sama Fubuki ya…?" goda Ichirouta. Someoka tak menjawab dan terlihat makin serius.

"oi Someoka !" Mamoru mengatakan itu sambil menepuk punggung Ryuugo.

"eh, apa? ada apa ?" ucap Ryuugo polos.

"makannya jangan melamun terus" omel Ryuuji.

"iya iya" potong Ryuugo.

"lalu rencana kita selanjutnya bagaimana ?" tanya Hiroto.

"sebelum itu apa kalian tau Fubuki ada di mana ?" ujar Shuuya.

"Nanii !" jawab serempak minus Shuuya.

"a-aku lupa" ucap Mamoru.

"oh ya, Endou-kun tadi aku lihat Fubuki-kun mengkemas barang-barangnya seperti akan pindah untuk beberapa hari, jadi kemungkinan dia pulang" saran Hiroto.

"ooh begitu, kalau begitu ayo kita ke Hokkaido !" Ucap Mamoru sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara.

"yeah" jawab serempak.

(pembatas cerita…XD)

"waa…sudah lama aku tidak pulang" ucap Shirou, yang sekarang sedang menuju ke arah Smp Hakuren.

Sesampai di ruang club Soccer.

"hhaah…Fubuki-kun kau pulang?, tapi kenapa tak menghubungi kami, jadi kami tak mempersiapkan apa-apa" ucap gadis kecil.

"gomen ne, minna, aku terburu-buru" jawab Shirou.

"tak apa ayo, masuk Fubuki-kun" ucap gadis kecil tadi. Shirou hanya mengangguk dan masuk untuk berbincang-bincang sebentar dan setelah itu, latihan main sepak bola lagi.

Di lapangan

"Fubuki-kun !" ucap salah seorang pemain mengoper bola pada Shirou.

"Onii-Chan !" teriak seseorang yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh Shirou.

BRUUK

Shirou terjatuh sambil duduk, badannya menggigil, ekspresinya terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu.

"Fubuki-kun ? daijoubuka ?" Tanya salah seorang pemain.

"…" Shirou tak merespon dan malah pingsan tak karuan(?).

Sementara itu…

"waah Hokkaido de, sudah lama tak kemari" ujar Mamoru girang. (busyet dah cepet banget nyampenya*plakk*).

"Ayo kita ke Sms ralat Smp Hakuren" perintah Mamoru, yang hanya di jawab oleh anggukan oleh Hiroto, Ichirouta, Shuuya, dan Ryuugo (Ryuuji tak ikut, katanya harus latihan dulu).

Sesampai di ruang Club Soccer…

"permisi apa ada orang ?"Tanya Mamoru.

"oh…eh…Endou-kun ya ? ada apa ?" tanya salah seorang yang ada di sana.

"apa Fubuki ada ?" tanya Ichirouta balik.

"eeh…Fubuki-kun tadi…"

"tadi apa ?" potong Ryuugo, sekarang dia benar-benar terlihat sangat khawatir.

"tadi dia pingsan tanpa sebab"

"a-apa sekarang dia dimana ?" Tanya Hiroto dan Mamoru bersamaan (lha kok bisa ?).

"ayo ikut aku"

Sesampainya di ruang UKS…

Shirou sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur itu, kata dokter dia hanya depresi, tapi depresi karena apa ?, itu masih tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang di sana. Dan di alam mimpi Shirou…

Shirou POV

"uuh dimana ini ?" Shirou hanya bisa terkagum-kagum ria dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat.

"Onii-Chan !"

Deg

"Atsuya ? apa itu kau ?" ucapku tak percaya melihat sosok di depanku, sosok yang sangat aku rindukan, sosok seorang adik bagiku yang selama ini terus kukenang, karena dia sudah pergi dariku saat bertanding melawan Genesis dulu.

"Onii-Chan ini bagaimana sih ? tentu saja ini aku, masa orang lain sih" ucap Atsuya dengan nada sedikit marah dan yang lebih lucunya lagi dia mengembungkan pipinya (kyyaa cute…XD).

"ke…kenapa bisa ?" tanyaku gugup dan langsung berlari untuk memeluknya.

"tentu saja inikan mimpi Onii-Chan" jawab Atsuya "aku rindu Onii-Chan"

"ya aku juga"

"lalu boleh kan, aku bersama Onii-Chan lagi ?"

"eeh…itu…"

End Shirou POV

"Fubuki !, daijoubuka ?" Tanya Mamoru ketika melihatku bangun.

"eh captain ? kok bisa sampai di sini ?" tanya Shirou.

"kami, mengkhawatirkanmu" jawab Mamoru.

"arigatou minna"

"Fubuki-kun apa yang terjadi padamu ?" tanya Hiroto tiba-tiba.

"eeh ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok" jawab Shirou bohong.

"hmm…ya sudahlah, oh ya kami juga ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" Mamoru berkata dengan ekspresi sedikit serius.

"apa kau akan ikut bertanding melawan tim gabungan Fire Dragon dan Neo Japan ?" tanya Mamoru.

"eeh itu, iya aku ikut" jawab Shirou dengan mantap.

"baguslah, kalau begitu kau bisa kembali ke Smp Raimond sekarang" Ichirouta mengatakan itu dengan sedikit ekspresi senang.

"iya" jawab Shirou. 'Atsuya apa kau akan kembali ?' batinku sedih. Melihat ekspresi Shirou yang sedih Shuuya pun berani bertanya.

"Fubuki ?" Tanya Shuuya.

"hmm…?"

"tak apa" (ci e lah, cuma gitu doang ? Shuuya, Shuuya *gubraak*)

Merekapun kembali pulang ke kota Inazuma.

SKIP TIME

Semua orang sudah berlatih dengan bimbingan pelatih Kudou Michiya yang terkesan galak, tegas, dan disiplin.

Shirou memilih untuk beristirahat di tempat yang setenang mungkin, dan itu terlihat oleh Ryuugo dan Hiroto. Tapi hentah mengapa Ryuugo hanya memilih untuk menyelinap diam-diam untuk mngikuti Shirou, tak seperti Hiroto yang langsung…

"Fubuki-kun"

"eeh…Hiroto-kun, nanda ?"

"mau kemana ?"

"eem…mencari tempat yang tenang"

"boleh ikut ?"

"ya"

Sesampai di tempat yang tenang.

"Aku dengar kau memiliki dirimu yang lain" Hiroto membuka awalan pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan to the point.

"ya, tapi dia sudah tak ada" jawab Shirou dengan ekspresi sedih.

"ya, sama aku juga begitu, tapi aku rasa, kalau dia bilang ingin kembali padaku, aku akan menolaknya" (dari mana Hiroto tau ? hanya Author lah yang tau*plaakk*)

Deg perkataan itu benar-benar membekas pada Shirou. "kenapa?"

"karena aku suka diriku yang sekarang, yang mempunyai banyak teman dan tak sendirian seperti dulu (emang iya ?), em aku pergi duluan ya ? ada sesuatu yang harus ku kerjakan" ucap Hiroto sambil berlalu pergi.

"menolak ?" ucap Shirou lemah.

Sementara itu.

"apa sih yang mereka bicarakan tadi, sekarang Hiroto sudah pergi sekarang saatnya bagiku" ucap Ryuugo semangat, karena ternyata dia lebih memilih untuk menunggu. Tapi malangnya nasib Ryuugo, karena Shirou sudah pergi pulang dan sudah tak ada di tempat dia tadi berada.

"siaal" umpat Ryuugo dalam hati.

(ima no koko de ikitsuzuketeiru mada shinjitei taiyou…*nyanyi ala Fubuki* Pembatas cerita laguuuu…XD)

Shirou sekarang sedang berusaha untuk tidur sambil mengingat-ingat apa yang di katakan oleh Hiroto tadi, dan tak terasa dia sudah tidur. Di alam mimpi…

"Onii-Chan, bagaimana ? boleh kan ?" tanya Atsuya antusias.

"maaf Atsuya, aku, aku sebenarnya ingin bersamamu lagi tapi, aku senang kehidupanku yang sekarang jadi aku, aku hanya ingin terus mengenangmu sampai akhir" Shirou mengatakan itu sambil bergetar dan memeluk Atsuya.

"begitu ya" Atsuya menjawab dengan ekspresi sedih. Tapi sekarang ekspresi Atsuya menjadi ceria tanpa sebab. "aku senang kalau Onii-Chan juga senang dan aku sekarang akan menemui Otou-san dan Okaa-san, sampai jumpa lagi Onii-chan, aku sayang Onii-chan" ucap Atsuya sambil pergi menghilang.

"Atsuya sayonara" ucap Shirou lemah.

Keesokan harinya pertandingan melawan tim gabungan antara tim Fire Dragon dan Neo Japan dimulai, dan hasil akhirnya seri, tak ada yang menang dan tak ada yang kalah, Shirou sudah bermain seperti biasa dan tak ada masalah, meski dia sering mendengar suara Atsuya, tapi menurut Shirou itu adalah ucapan semangat dari Atsuya. Dan semuanya pun kembali seperti semula, seperti saat Atsuya belum datang(?).

OWARI

おわり

Ya ampun cerita GaJe apaan ini ?, kok jadi rumit bin aneh begini sih ?.

Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila cerita ini, benar-benar hancur sekali dan banyak cerita yang saya karang seperti tim gabungan Fire Dragon dan Neo Japan apa ada tuh ? Hiroto dulu sendirian ? kan ada teman-teman Genesis nya mau di kemanain tuh ?.

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf bila banyak sekali kesalahan dalam hal penulisan atau apapun, karena maklum saya masih baru, saya masih Author amatir yang maksa pengen bikin Fic.

Saran dan Kritik sangat diterima sekali…^^

-ありがとう ございます-

-Arigatou Gozaimasu-

Balasan Review Aisuru Soushin sa Renai :

Tsubaki Audhi :

Arigatou gozaimasu untuk reviewnya, ya memang blom ada pairing TeruShirou di Indo hehhe.. newbie ? ya, saya memang baru, tapi kalau baca fic InaIre udah dari tahun lalu kok…hehhe…fic ShuuIchi ? emm…saya kurang ada ide buat pairing ShuuIchi, karena kebiasaan ShuuMamo/MamoIchi, jadi yang saya kurang ada ide…tapi kalau ada Insyaalloh akan saya buat (bkan janji lho…^^) hehhe…

heylalaa :

Arigatou gozaimasu untuk reviewnya, hhehe…jujur, saya waktu liat InaIre eps.58 waktu Aphrodi ngeliat ke Fubuki, pandangannya itu lho…sangat cute sekali, teman2 saya juga yang gak suka Anime langsung nyebut gini "iih itu suka ya sama 'dia'" katanya lucu ih pas ngeliatinnya kaya punya perasaan gitu…hehhe…'dia'nya itu memang Fubuki kok…dan gak ada maksud yang lainya kok…cuma bikin penasaran saja…hehhe…dan 1 lagi Terumi oleh teman2 saya dikatai cewek…hmm….?

Review…?^^


End file.
